The Last Christmas Moment
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Oneshot story. Takes place after the Last Christmas episode which also reminds me of that song...Enjoy.


**The Last Christmas Moment**

* * *

Christmas was sure enjoyable for the duck family. Right after they sang songs which it's also called carolling, the ducks all went to have some cookies and milk before they open the presents. For the 3 spirits, they departed full of joy and satisfaction that their work here is done.

But not all the ducks are present feasting on the treats as it cuts to an empty room where Dewey Duck is alone looking at the picture of his mother, Della Duck. He then looked up at the moon for a few minutes. He whispered to himself several words like he's wishing for something for this Christmas. After that, he held onto the photo to his chest. The long-sleeved blue sweater he wore is comfy as he shed a few tears. He wiped them away and looked around. The room is the same room where he does his own talk show but he moved all the props away for something else. Tonight, he wants to relieve himself from the time travelling and stuff.

 **Outside the room...**

Webby is walking around by the hallway looking for Dewey so that she can get him to crunch on cookies and drink milk with the family. Adjusting her reindeer antler hairband, "Where is he? He should be excited for granny's chocolate chip gingerbread duck cookies." Webby then decided to check some of the rooms out to widen her search.

 **Back inside...**

On a table, there was a radio operational as Dewey kept the photo and took out a CD. He placed it in the radio and turned it on. Christmas music is being played as Dewey went back to his original position looking out at the window at the moon with his hands on his heart.

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day you gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

Just then, Webby entered the room and saw the whole scene as Dewey turned around and saw her. Both ducks are stunned to see each other unexpectedly as the music plays on as Dewey suddenly got the courage to walk towards Webby.

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day you gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

As Dewey finished singing the part of the lyrics, he took Webby by the hand kneeling down to her. She giggled while blushing. "OH my gosh...what is Dewey doing? I can't help it but find it cute and amusing..." She thought when suddenly, Dewey pulled her for a dance and the next thing she knew it, she and Dewey were waltzing to the music as Dewey continued his singing.

 _Once bitten and twice shy_  
 _I keep my distance_  
 _But you still catch my eye_  
 _Tell me, baby_  
 _Do you recognize me?_  
 _Well, it's been some months_  
 _It doesn't surprise me_

Dewey then got close to whisper something to Webby and after that, continued his singing.

 _(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it_  
 _With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it_  
 _Now, I know what a fool I've been_  
 _But if you kissed me now_  
 _I know you'd fool me again_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day you gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day you gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

Webby was somehow lost to the waltzing and Dewey's singing as it goes on.

 _A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_  
 _I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice_  
 _My god, I thought you were someone to rely on_  
 _Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

 _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
 _A man under cover but you tore me apart_  
 _Now, I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

Dewey then twirled Webby around and continued waltzing with her.

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day you gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day you gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

And then, he twirled her around again while singing.

 _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
 _A man under cover but you tore him apart_  
 _Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

The radio soon stopped playing the soundtrack as Dewey posed for the ending still carrying Webby for a few seconds. "Dewey?"

"Yeah Webs?"

"Are you recording your performance or are you just wanting to dance with me?" He just looked to his right as it turns out a VCR on a tripod was recording the whole scene. He then looked at Webby as he put her down. "Um...both?" He replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he turned away from Webby red in embarrassment. "I did not even know what I was doing after she entered the room..." He thought.

"But anyway, you want to get some cookies?" Webby asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh yeah. Sure. Why not?" Dewey replied when, "But first, why are you alone in the room? You're not just doing those dancing and stuff. There's more to it than that right?" Webby asked raising her eyebrow like as if she knows something about what Dewey's planning.

"Alright. I'll tell you. But first, I did a bit of time travelling." Dewey began. "TIME TRAVELLING?! EEEEEE!" Webby squeezed Dewey for a hug. "Where did you go? Did you visit the dinosaurs or the crusaders from the middle ages? Or-"

"None. I travelled back in time to see my mom." Dewey explained. Webby gasped. "Della Duck...so...you met her?" Dewey then explained to Webby what happened during the time travelling. The meeting of the preteen versions of his mother and uncle and an encounter with a wendigo and other crazy stuff.

"I can't believe you had so much fun in the past!" Webby exclaimed. "Oh if only I had joined you then we can uncover Della's past and know her interests and hobbies or-" Before Webby can continue her ramble, she noticed Dewey tearing up again. "Now what?" She sighed putting her hand on his right shoulder.

"I went back in time hoping I can stop my mom from doing what she'll do in the future! But...But..." Dewey burst into tears as he cried on Webby. "If only I can save her from what she'll do! Instead I got silenced so I can't do anything and in the end at the present, she's gone! Lost!"

Webby sighed patting Dewey on back. "Of course you got silenced Dewey! Time disruption is a very critical accident! You may never know what will happen to the present once you ruined the past! Like for instance, we never met and you've never knew of Uncle Scrooge if you mess up the time displacement in the past!"

"Wait, how did you know of time disruption?" Dewey asked wiping his tears away. "The books. The internet. Louie's already teaching me how to make use of the internet in the computer." Webby replied. "But look, what's more important? Time disruption that can alter the present day in which it caused us to never meet in the first place or being with your family in the present?" Dewey looked at Webby for a moment. Then, "It's true that I can choose to alter this so called time displacement thing to save my mom." said Dewey. "But why care for myself and my own plans than family?"

Seeing the understanding, Webby nodded and grabbed his hands bring them close to her. "Remember what you told me at Ithaquack? You promised that we'll never give up finding your mom? You even came so far when we're stuck in the plane one time."

"Yeah...we only know she was lost in space...unless-" They looked at each other now realizing something. "Who knows that hope is the light that can vanquish all shadows." said Dewey as he and Webby looked at the moon together. "If there's even a glimmer of hope, then we'll soon use it!" said Webby as she gave Dewey the determined look in which he responded with the same look. "Now let's go. Everyone's waiting for us."

"Right." Dewey looked at the moon again and smiled in hope. "Hoping for a Christmas miracle I suppose." He thought as he went to the radio and took the CD out placing it back in a CD box and as he and Webby went to leave the room. "Oh, I almost forgot."

The next thing it happened, Dewey felt something soft and sweet pecked onto his cheek. It lasted for a few seconds but Dewey's face heated up from it as Webby broke it off. "I do remember these lyrics." She then sang it out.

 _But if you kissed me now  
_ _I know you'd fool me again_

"And actually, I won't fool you if you ask me." Webby added once she's done with her singing. Dewey just smiled from it dreamily and after that, Webby grabbed his hand and they left the room smiling at each other.

But once they left the room, a Christmas miracle did happen. The radio that Dewey used wasn't turned off but something is happening. It's receiving a transmission.

 **"BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!"**

"To any listening to this message, this is Della Duck. I'm alive but won't last for long. I've been stuck on the moon for a long time but I'm able to restore communication channels to make contact and attempting to find a way out of the moon. If anyone can hear my distress call, I require immediate rescue asap."

 **"BZZZK!"**

 **So, 2 things about the story.**

 **1\. As you all know, the Last Christmas episode reminds of the song from Wham. Pretty catchy song to hear so let's add some singing in the story.**

 **2\. Della was seen making something at the end of the episode. What could it be? A new spaceship or maybe restoring communications to send a distress call which I decided on.**

 **And not to mention that I realized that I can get out of the military for the weekends every week. Only. Sheesh.**

 **So good news, I'm back and writing. Bad news. Updates and new stories will be a long wait. Especially that South Park California story I've been working on for a long time.**

 **Still, at least I'm back and writing! And Merry Christmas to all the writers in the website! As new year approaches, let's continue to have fun and exploit our ideas into stories! Woo-hoo!**


End file.
